Pot of Thunder and Fire
Pot of Thunder and Pot '''are a pair of twins and serves as Kilik Lunge's partners. Both of them together are known as the "Demon Pots" and take the form of gauntlets. Both of them are also a Earth Shaman. The twins are currently a member of Heroes Coalitions and works as Solo Heroes. '''Appearance Thunder has a dark skin complexion and facial features consisting of large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair framing her face. She also has clothes composed of a striped sleeveless top worn under white dungarees, and a cap. However, Thunder's cap is yellow and her top features alternating yellow and white stripes. Fire has a dark skin complexion and facial features consisting of large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair framing their faces. He also has clothes composed of a striped red and white sleeveless top worn under white dungarees, and a cap. However, Fire's cap is orange. Personality Not much is known about the twin's personalities and how they differentiate themselves from each other. Both are inquisitive and easily distracted. More often than not, they do not realize that they are supposed to be serious in some situations, and always remain playful and innocent. They share Kilik's carefree and laid back attitude to most things, and are always cheerful and looking for fun. They are surprisingly tough for their age, and do not show fear when fighting with Kilik. However, they can still be spooked when things get too violent, which causes them to cry and run to Kilik or the nearest person for protection, which show that they are still heavily dependent on others and are defenseless on their own. Much like normal siblings, they quarrel a lot and can be impatient, no matter how serious the situation is. This is shown during the operation to capture Baba Yaga Castle against Arachnophobia. In conducting this mission they nearly ruin Kilik's disguise in front of Mosquito, through arguing while still being an integral part of the disguise. Also, due to their playfulness, they easily fall under the influence of Demon Tool Soldier Morubi's technique. Despite these setbacks, Fire and Thunder are actually quite serious at times, especially when it comes to their abilities as Earth Shamans. They have deep ties to nature and are shown to express concern, even sadness, when they feel nature's pain from being polluted. Their feelings can be quite intense if nature is heavily affected by something, which may make them emotional in some situations. Abilities Fire's powers as Demon Weapons allow them to turn into what are referred to as "Pots" but are large gauntlets made to increase their Meister's power in his punches. With his gauntlet transformation, he enables his meister the ability to utilize fire. * Triple F (Flame Flit Fist): Kilik, using the Pot of Fire, engulfs his right fist in fire. He then attacks the opponent with a straight punch. He firstly used this technique against Hiro but the punch did not connect. * E3!!! (Extreme Element Effect): An incredibly powerful long-range technique that results in a hugely destructive and widespread blast, formed from the combined generation of enormous amounts of both fire and lightning. This technique is the result of a Chain Resonance. Thunders's powers as a Demon Weapon allow her to turn into what is referred to as a "Pot" but is a large gauntlet made to increase her Meister's power in their punches. With her gauntlet transformation, she lets her meister control lightning. * Lightning Flash: Kilik launches himself in the air, then unleashes a powerful vertical strike conducted with the Pot of Thunder on Kilik's left hand, simultaneously chopping and shocking the opponent. * E3!!! (Extreme Element Effect):an incredibly powerful long-range technique, that results in a hugely destructive and widespread blast, formed from the combined generation of enormous amounts of both fire and lightning. Trivia * In Volume 18 of the Soul Eater manga, Atsushi Ōkubo created a horse-racing style table of the Soul Eater characters who have had their genders switched, and made a race as to who is the most lustful out of them all in a 'Lust Race.' Fire and Thunder were given a racehorse name, called Fire Thunder. Their popularity level was 14. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Weapons Category:Twins Category:Undead Universe Category:Unknown Status